I Know What You Are, But What Am I?
by zelda3469
Summary: Zelda is just an average junior in high school, and her brother Link is a senior. What happens when the new chemistry teacher, Ghirahim, who is also Hyrule's most feared serial killer, enters their lives? Modern AU. Changed the rating to M for some current, and future content. NO SMUT!
1. The Demon Lord

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Blood mixed with water as it drained down the plain white sink. Ghostly pale skin was cleaned of the red, life giving liquid. A sinister laugh filled the air. Ghirahim had just dumped the body of his ninety-ninth victim. He couldn't wait to sit and watch the evening news, but he already knew that night's headline: The Demon Lord Strikes Again. His trophy, a lock of bloody, blond hair, sat on an old wooden table next to the sink. He ran his long tongue over his lips before turning off the faucet. He gazed at the splatters of blood on his arms with menacing eyes before licking the crimson off his nearly white skin.

He shivered, a sneer playing on his lip as he mauled over his memory with an almost feverish excitement. The screams, the cries, and the desperate pleas for mercy were only answered with sadistic laughter. He remembered watching the life flicker out of those once defiant sapphire blue eyes. His heart raced, recalling the thrill of watching his victim being torn apart. Not once had he used a blade, except to leave his mark.

It was time to celebrate – as well as time to hunt for new prey. A glass of wine, as red as the blood he had witnessed drain from his victim's body, would be needed to celebrate his success. As for his new victim... he would wait. Ghirahim was a patient man. He would find new prey soon enough, but he didn't just want any blonde with blue eyes; no, this one had to have something special about her. He wanted something special about his one-hundredth victim. Her death would be unique even more than the last, even more unique than the dozens that had come before her.

With clean, gloved hands, Ghirahim picked up the lock of hair. His only tool was clean, no blood was left on the concrete floor, his new makeshift torture device (the rack) was clean from its first use, and his blood stained clothes had been burned. He had been sure not to leave a shred of evidence on his last victim. The only thing he had left on his victim was his mark. He shuddered in delight as he remembered carving a capital D and L into the girl's face. Her screams had driven him mad… He wanted more, he needed more. Once the lock of hair clutched tightly in his hand joined his collection, he would celebrate, and he would wait and watch for his new prey.

* * *

"Hey Zelda, Link! Get your butts over here!" Midna screamed in the crowded restaurant while waving her hands wildly in the air. Fi, who was sitting next to Midna, rolled her eyes before brusquely running her fingers through her short blue hair. Zelda and Link both waved at Midna before pushing through the crowd in their favorite restaurant, Epona's Ranch.

"Hey Link!" Navi cried as she ran right into him, pushing the teen in the green jacket into his friends' table.

"Watch it Navi!" Link snapped before sitting into the booth next to Midna. Zelda giggled and gave her best friend a high-five before sliding in the booth across from her brother, Fi, and Midna. Navi sat down in the booth next to Zelda, a blush apparent on her cheeks as her eyes met Link's for a brief moment.

"Looks like Navi has a crush on Linky!" Midna shouted at the top of her lungs. Other patrons in the restaurant were starting to stare.

"Shut up Midna!" Navi's squeaky voice caused all of the teens at the table to start laughing. Right then Navi wished she could just sprout wings and fly away.

"Wh-where's Groose?" Link gasped trying to calm himself down. His cheeks were flushed red as he looked directly at Navi.

"He's in the bathroom." Fi stated flatly, her voice nearly void of emotion even after laughing until her throat felt sore.

"Hey! Link!" Groose shouted as he made his way to the table.

"Scratch that... Here he comes." Fi nearly gagged as the smell of Groose's new cologne reached her nose. The tall ginger took a seat in the booth right next to Zelda. He tried to wrap his arm around Zelda's shoulders. Laughter filled his ears after a sharp, stinging slap had been delivered to his face. In the midst of the teens' laughing fit, a waitress dressed in a blue and white checkered shirt and a pair of brown jeans walked over to the table, her chocolate cowboy boots clicking against the wooden floor. She waited until the teens calmed down before asking them what they wanted to drink. Just as she opened her mouth all the chatter in the restaurant ceased. The man tending the bar grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume.

"-We are all aware of the numerous murders committed by the Demon Lord," Zelda and her friends immediately turned their attention to one of the TVs in the eating establishment... "But what has to be the most brutal out of all this killer's ninety-nine murders has to be the death of a Miss Tetra Cannon. Her body was found only hours ago about five miles outside of Kakariko in pieces." Everyone in the restaurant gasped out of horror except for one white-haired man sitting in a booth alone, sipping on a glass of blood red wine. "On Tetra's face was the mark of the notorious serial killer. The cause of death has not yet been determined, but all the evidence points to massive blood loss due to the loss of all limbs. It seems the Demon Lord's tactics have changed. He or she is no longer plunging a blade through the victim's heart after days of torture, but torturing the victim to death instead. Investigators have continued to search for evidence to help them determine who the Demon Lord is, but all in vain. If you have any information on this sadistic killer, please call the number below on your screen. This is Ruto Waters with Hylian News." The volume on the TV was turned down. The was a moment of silence until the restaurant became full of chatter and gossip again, except every one was talking about the Demon Lord.

"What can I get you all to drink?" the waitress asked, now somewhat depressed, a forced smile dancing on her pink lips.

"Water please," all six of the teens said in unison. The waitress nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe it. Ninety-nine murders... When do you think the Demon Lord will be caught?" Zelda sighed. The man sitting in a booth with a perfect view of Zelda, began listening to the teenagers' conversation while he played with a half-full wine glass. His dark eyes studied the blonde's flawless face as his pale fingers traced the rim of the wine glass.

"Hopefully before he can kill another," Link commented, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda's voice was gentle as she gave her brother a worried look.

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"The girls he kills. Didn't you see the picture of Tetra? She had blond hair and blue eyes. All of them did." Link sank back into the booth, his azure eyes dull and sad.

"Link, do you honestly think anyone would go after our Zellie?" Midna placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. The man with the wine glass wound his white covered lips into a smirk as he admired the look of worry on Zelda's face.

"I don't know... I'm just worried about her. I don't want anything to happen to my little sis." Link brushed Midna's hand off his shoulder before standing up. "I need to get some air. Someone just get me the usual, okay?" With that Link made his way out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Link I'll come with you!" Groose jumped out of the booth and bolted after his best friend. The white-haired man took a sip of his wine while he continued to stalk the blonde dressed in pink. He couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something different about this girl. She was special, but why? A strong feeling in the pit of Ghirahim's stomach told him this was his new victim, his new prey to stalk and catch.

"Maybe someone just needs to sing him his lullaby to get him to calm down." Fi said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She would never let Zelda or Link live down the fact that they would wait outside their younger brother's door and listen to their mother sing a lullaby.

"Hey... Just because we like the Princess's Lullaby on occasion doesn't mean-" Zelda was cut off as Navi covered her mouth.

"We know, you two still need your mommy to sing a lullaby to you every night!" Navi winked at Fi with emerald eyes. Everyone at the table was laughing except Zelda, who was clawing at Navi's hand. She finally gave up at scratching at her friend's hand and tried to grab Navi's short brown hair.

"Okay! I give!" Navi cried as she released Zelda. "I just got this pixy cut!" Midna smashed her head against the table as she laughed.

"You and your hair!" Midna cackled.

"You think it's so funny?" Navi started as she made a grab for Midna's red ponytail. With quick instincts the ginger pulled her head off the table. Her hair barely brushed Navi's fingertips. As the girls burst into another round of laughter, the man stalking them took another sip of wine. He was _dead_ certain the one called Zelda would be his next target.

"Sir, here's your salad." The waitress placed the house salad, without dressing, in front of Ghirahim.

"Thank you." Ghirahim's voice was smooth and inviting. The waitress smiled before walking over to the table of four girls with six glasses of water on a black serving tray. After she placed each glass on the table, she pulled a pad of paper out of her back pocket and pulled out a pen from behind her ear. She scribbled down six orders before disappearing back into the kitchen. Ghirahim took a bite of his salad as he watched his new target take a sip of water. He couldn't keep himself from imagining the blonde screaming, begging him to end what ever torture he forced her to endure.

* * *

"Hello?" Ghirahim answered his phone groggily. He looked at his bedside table and read the time on his digital clock.

"I am truly sorry to disturb you at this hour, but the chemistry teacher at Kakariko High School was involved in a terrible car accident a few hours ago." Ghirahim was now fully alert, despite the fact it was four in the morning.

"I know you are currently a substitute teacher at Goron High School, but how would you like a full time teaching position?" Ghirahim blinked a few times as he smiled.

"Yes, yes! I accept!" The white-haired man was almost as giddy as a young school girl. He finally could teach a class of his own. He would finally have a steady income. Granted, the past few years he had subbed about every other day. The pay was okay, but now he didn't have to rely on other teachers falling ill.

"Great! I'll see you at seven sharp, Ghirahim." The principal of Kakariko High School said warmly.

"I will see you at seven." The new chemistry teacher ended the phone call. He practically jumped out of his bed and stretched his arms above his head. This week was going smoothly for him; he had killed, he had found a new target, and he now had a full time job. What more could the stealthy killer have asked for?

**Please don't kill me... I know I need to be working on my other stories... but I woke up one night and just had to start this. I promise chapters in the future will be longer... One of them is like eight pages so far...**

**Please review, I would like to hear your thoughts on this. **

**I am now on facebook. Just take out the spaces. www .facebook . c o m pages/Zelda3469/387702117933882?ref=ts**

**Also, huge Thanks to LEva114 for editing!**


	2. Bullies

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

**One quick note! There is a touch of langue and implied themes. It will not appear often! **

"Hey Zelda! Did you hear what happened to Madam Luv?" Link shouted down the science wing when he spotted his little sister. Zelda shook her head, her long blond hair falling out of the bun she had pinned it in after gym.

"No, tell me!" Zelda shouted back as she ran down the hallway, her flip-flops popping with each step.

"Well, I walked into AP Chem this morning and Principal Gaepora was talking to this weird looking dude with white hair. Anyway, the bell rang and everyone practically jumped into their seats and..."

"Link, I believe you have forgotten something," a smooth voice spoke humorously behind the teenage boy. Link spun around, nearly tripping over is own feet. The white-haired man behind him was holding a green backpack by one of its two black straps. His lips, covered in what Zelda assumed was lipstick since they were an unnatural shade of white, were wound into a warm smile. His nearly black eyes were underlined with deep violet eye shadow. His hair was neatly parted to the side and barely reached his chin.

"Oh, wow... I feel stupid. Thanks for bringing it to me!" Link took the other strap of his school bag.

"Mister Loftwing, why don't you tell me who you friend is?" Ghirahim released the black strap before glancing at Zelda. Excitement surged through the new chemistry teacher when he recognized the girl, but he made sure his face remained composed and didn't give away what he was thinking.

_Oh, How splendid! My prey will always be right under my foot_, Ghirahim thought while sliding his hands into the pockets of his long, white lab coat.

"Oh...yeah. Um... this is my sister Zelda, Mister Diamonds." Link wrapped his arm over Zelda's shoulder and gave a toothy smile.

"It is nice to meet you, Zelda," Ghirahim said warmly as he pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and offered it to the blond girl. Zelda grabbed the gloved hand and gently shook. While the two were shaking hands, a loud, ear-piercing bell rang.

"Well, it sounds like it's time to head on to second period," Ghirahim chuckled, "before we're all late." Link gave a quick nod and took a running start towards the history wing.

"See you tomorrow!" Link shouted as he rounded a corner, his backpack bouncing on his shoulders.

"Now, where is your next class?" Asked the new chemistry teacher when he released Zelda's small hand.

"Madam Luv's class, but from what I heard, she isn't here and-"

"Oh! That means you are in my class!" Ghirahim clapped his hands together while he beamed. The blonde blushed. The teacher laughed quietly when he caught a glimpse of pink on the teen's face. "We better hurry along before I find that my classroom is dismantled."

"I take it Gaepora took the time to tell you about our class."

"Yes... yes he did. I was specifically told to watch out for projectiles in your class." Zelda could tell by the tone in her new teacher's voice that he wasn't joking.

She shook her head out of embarrassment and sighed. "You would think people would grow up by the time they are seventeen. Sometimes I find a six-year-old who's more mature than some of my classmates." Ghirahim placed his hand on his new student's shoulder.

"I completely agree with you."

The two silently walked down the empty hallway until they heard a door slam shut. Zelda jumped in surprise.

"Come on! Let me back in!" She slapped her hand to her face when she realized the voice echoing through the hall was Talo's. As Ghirahim and Zelda turned the corner, they saw a tall boy with brown hair frantically trying to open the door to the new teacher's class room.

"I suggest someone opens that door before I decide to give you all a weeks worth of detention." Ghirahim boomed, his threat striking fear into the teenagers in his classroom even through the door. The wooden door flew open, and a hand yanked Talo back into the room by his shirt. The teacher held his arm out, gesturing for Zelda to enter the room before him.

"After you."

"Thank you." The blonde slipped into the room and proceeded to her desk, the spot directly next to a shelf full of books.

"Alright, I don't know what was expected from all of you with your previous instructor-" Ghirahim shut the door behind him with a crash, his voice scaring many of his new students, Zelda included. "-but hear me now. I will not tolerate horseplay, so act your age or get out." The teacher glared at every teen in the room except for Zelda. His deadly gaze softened and turned friendly as he glanced at his new target.

"Now, with that in mind allow me to introduce myself." The teacher's voice was no longer stern or strict. "I am your new teacher Ghirahim Diamonds. You may address me as Mister Diamonds, Mister G, or sir; I'm not fussy." One of the girls sitting in the back of the class raised her hand. Ghirahim looked her square in the eye. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you gay?" Majora casually asked as she pulled her long, black, hair into a ponytail.

"Excuse me?" The teacher's jaw dropped as he placed a hand over his chest. Zelda's blue eyes widened in shock. Had someone seriously asked that?

"Ya know, gay? Are you a fag?" The goth finished wrapping a purple band around her silky hair while shrugging her shoulders. She glanced up to see Ghirahim's pale face turn an angry red. "I was just wondering because, well... you're wearing lipstick and you just kinda look like a-"

"OUT! NOW!" The rough shout made Zelda jump as well as the rest of the class.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here." Majora scooted her chair back and rested her feet on her desk, her black boots blocking her view of the furious teacher.

The chemistry teacher took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, before speaking in a calm voice. "I will give you until the count of five to leave my classroom before I literally throw you out."

"I really doubt you could," the girl with red eyes challenged.

"One." Everyone in the room gasped as Ghirahim started to count. Majora rolled her eyes. "Two." He opened the door, letting cool air breeze in from the hall. "Three."

"Keep on counting, it's not like you're going to do anything." Majora sassed.

"Four." The teacher was walking towards student who had brutally insulted him in front of twenty other students. "Five."

"Hey! Put me down!" Ghirahim had slung the goth over his shoulder. She pounded on his chest to find it surprisingly hard. All the young adults stared as their new teacher carried the girl through the classroom and to the door. He tossed her out of the room and few of the boys laughed as Majora landed on her butt on the tile floor in the hall. Ghirahim shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Now, I don't suggest that any of you try and test my limits, unless you would like to be shown the same courtesy as the young lady outside. As I said earlier, I refuse to put up with horseplay." The teacher strolled over to his desk and sat down in the black rolling chair. He could feel all twenty pairs of eyes staring at him as he clicked through a few programs on the computer. "If you are looking for a display of how I expect you to act then I recommend you look to Miss Loftwing."

"Please, call me Zelda, sir," the blonde whispered shyly, not wanting to anger her teacher or be noticed by her peers.

"See, what a perfect example. You all could learn a thing or two from Miss Zelda." Ghirahim winked at his _favorite_ student while watching her face flush pink. The rest of the class gave the blonde a dirty look, even if it meant turning in their seats. "Now just say 'here' when I call your name."

While the new teacher was occupied taking roll, a crumpled ball of paper landed on Zelda's desk. The blonde glanced over her shoulder to see Dark smirking. He mouthed 'open it' before turning his attention to Shadow. Zelda eyed the ball of paper before opening it, finding a note messily scribbled on it.

_So, what did you do to become his little pet? I bet you promised to sleep with him, or you already have. I guess that explains why you were both late… Must have given him the royal treatment down there! He must have been moaning your name like a whore._

The teen gave a gasp of disgust. Ghirahim looked up from the computer screen. He noted the look on Zelda's face and the wrinkly paper in her hands.

"Is there a problem, Miss Zelda?" The blonde looked up from the paper to see her teacher already standing in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror as the paper was snatched from her hands. A sneer grew on Ghirahim's face.

"Who wrote this... this appalling note?" Dark shot Zelda a nasty look. "Zelda, I have a feeling you know who sent this. Please tell me who." The teen bit her lip. The last thing she needed was Majora on her butt about getting Dark in trouble.

"It was Dark... I saw him throw it." Malon squeaked, the deadly glare now focused on her. The boy with raven hair dug his nails into his desk with a squeaking noise. Ghirahim focused his attention on Dark. He folded the slip of paper in with the tips of his fingers.

"Mister... Dark, please escort yourself to the office." The teacher was deadly calm. After muttering a few insults under his breath, Dark slung his empty bag over his shoulder and left the room. He would have stayed to argue, but he didn't want to be literally be thrown out of the room like his girlfriend. "Oh, and I will be calling your parents about this untrue accusation of yours." The door slammed shut with a vicious bang. Ghirahim sighed before rubbing his temples. "Alright everyone, get out your textbooks and we'll start class in about another minute or two." A few groans sounded from some of the students. Zelda looked back at Malon and shot her a warm smile. The girl with apple colored hair nodded before turning her attention to the purple chemistry book on her desk.

* * *

"So Charles's Law can be expressed in the formula volume one temperature one is equal to volume two pressure two. It can also be expressed as-" The lunch bell rang and everyone in the class quickly shoved their notes into their notebooks. "Everyone remember to bring a soda can to class tomorrow!" Ghirahim reminded as people flooded out into the hall. He sighed, rubbing the sides of his head with his fingers, leaning back in his chair, and closing his eyes. He didn't notice the blonde still in his room until he heard the buzzing of a zipper.

"Zelda?" Ghirahim started, his voice soft and inviting.

"Yes sir?" she replied as she settled her hot pink backpack on her shoulders.

"Would you mind joining me for lunch? I need someone to vent to and I believe I can trust you." The tall, pale man seemed to plead with his eyes.

"Oh... Um... Sure." The teen looked up at he teacher to see him smile ear-to-ear. He stretched his arms out in a dramatic fashion before giving Zelda a hug.

"You can leave your stuff in here so you can go get your lunch," Ghirahim said as he released the blonde.

"No need, I pack my lunch... I always have since freshmen year."

"Why's that?"

"I ran into some sour milk and got sick... It wasn't pretty."

"I'll take your word for it," The teacher paused, "If you don't mind waiting for a moment, I'm going to go heat up my soup."

"Alright, I'll be here." Zelda let the backpack slid off her shoulders and onto her desk. She opened the front pocket and pulled out her light pink lunch box. Ghirahim nodded before heading off to the teachers' lounge. Zelda combed through her lunch box and sighed.  
_Oh shoot... I forgot to pack a fork_. The blonde mused to herself. She sighed again. _I guess it will only take a second to go grab a spork from the cafeteria_...

* * *

"Hey Zelda!" The blonde froze at the sound of Dark's voice. People in the cafeteria began to stare as the school's main bully called out the girl getting a spork. "Yo Zelda, come here!" Zelda shook her head quickly as she made her way to the doors leading out of the lunch room. The room fell dead silent as she refused to comply to Dark's orders.

"Zelda! My boyfriend said _come here_!" Majora threw an open pudding cup at the blonde's back. Zelda gasped, along with almost every other teen in the packed room as the plastic cup met her back, causing chocolate pudding to spew all over her clothes and get in her hair. The sticky desert was cold and didn't exactly look like pudding. There were way too many chunks in it. Link, sitting a few tables away, balled his hands into fists when Zelda turned around, a look of surprise and mortification on her face. He was about to stand and rush towards Majora until Groose grabbed his shoulder. His sister gasped again as Majora practically lobbed Shadow's bowl of Jello at her, the Styrofoam crumpling when it hit Zelda's shirt, spraying her with the special of the day. Zelda, now covered in brown and orange, glanced at Link, tears freely falling from her eyes. Link's face turned red until he looked like he had severe sunburn.

"No one messes with my sister!" Link yelled as he jumped out of his seat. He rushed towards the table of bullies, anger fuelling his actions. All he saw was a tunnel of red and Majora was the one at the end of it. Shadow smirked as he waited for the boy in green. Link shouted out in rage as the purple-haired teen tackled him to the ground and punched his jaw, dislocating it with a crack. Sheik, a good friend of Link's, leaped from his table and landed on top of Shadow. Dark growled before blindly plunging himself into the fight on the ground. Link ferociously punched up at the boy with purple hair as he spat the coppery tasting red out of his mouth, his face screwing up in pain as his jaw was shifted around.

"Get off!" Sheik screamed, his elbow meeting Dark's face with a crunch. The boy with black hair rolled of Sheik's back, cupping his nose in his hands. Blood ran over Dark's fingers and dripped onto his black shirt. With one enemy down, Sheik gave a small grin. His blond bangs dangled in front of his crimson eyes as he wrapped his hands around Shadow's neck before squeezing tightly. The teen with purple hair forgot all about Link as he futilely tried to break the strong grip on his throat. Seeing this as an opening, Link bent his knee and jammed it upwards. Shadow stopped struggling and his hands flew to his crotch, his eyes going wide as he doubled over on the floor. Sheik released the hold on the bully's neck and listened to him gasp for much needed air. He then stood up, offering a hand to Link. His friend gave a bloody smile and took the hand he was offered.

Majora slid out of her chair and clutched Dark's shoulders. Her face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were the size of melons.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" she shouted as she yanked Dark and Shadow to their feet. Shadow immediately crashed back down to the floor in a fetal position. Every student in the lunch room stood up, a look of disdain pasted on their faces. Some of them went to block the doors while the rest of them circled the three bullies, preventing them from escaping.

"Move aside! Move aside!" Mister Wind had opened the doors to the lunch room to find the students blocking the entrance. The teenagers all nodded before clearing a path. Mister Wind, or as most of the kids called him, Vaati, strolled into the cafeteria. He was one of the most respected administrator in the entire school, and he was also the head of discipline. He pointed a long, bony, finger at Zelda when he saw her, noticing how she was covered in orange and brown mush, and gestured for her to go out into the main hallway. Her eyes became glossy with tears as she exited the room.

Outside of the cafeteria, several teachers had gathered, Ghirahim being one of them.

"Oh Zelda! What happened?" The false worry in the chemistry teacher's voice made the blonde look up. She sniffled. Ghirahim handed his ziploc container full of pumpkin soup to another one of the teachers. He then stepped forward and hugged the messy teen. His lab coat was soon stained with orange and brown. While the two remained in an embrace, Link and Sheik walked out of the lunch room.

"Zelda... are you okay?" Link asked as he tapped her back, his voice distorted and slurred due to his slumping chin. Zelda pulled away from Ghirahim and wrapped her arms around her brother. As she cried into Link's shoulder, he began to hum the Princess's Lullaby. It was a little out of tune due his jaw, but it eventually worked and her sobs died down.

"I'm not even surprised anymore! You three are always causing trouble!" Vaati snapped as he escorted Majora, Dark, and Shadow out of the cafeteria. He ignored the other teachers as he signaled for Zelda, Link, and Sheik to follow him. The two boys nodded, but Zelda didn't notice. Her head was still buried in Link's shoulder.

"Come on, Zelda," he whispered gently as he pushed his sister off his shoulder. Zelda looked up at Link with puffy eyes.

"Hurry up you three!" Mister Wind bellowed as his long lavender ponytail swung behind him. The trio quickly scooted forward and followed behind him.

"If you would excuse me..." Ghirahim said mindlessly as he trailed after Vaati and the six students.

"What about your soup?" One of the other teachers called out.

"Keep it." Ghirahim didn't even glance back over his shoulder. He was just focused on the group of seven ahead of him.

**I had meant for this to be added like two weeks ago, but it just didn't happen... Please don't throw pudding at me! I am half-way done with chapter three, so it should be up soon (As long as there is Wi-Fi at band camp).**

**Please review! I'll give you cookies! They're fresh from the oven!**

**Also, huge Thanks to LEva114, the BEST Beta ever, for editing!**


	3. Author's note

**I had promised to write and hopefully publish the second I got back from camp, but the past two days were spent holding my cat in my arms while she died. She passed around 7:05 this morning. I am not going to be updating anything for awhile.**

**_Sandy_  
**

**_February 23rd, 2007 - July 1st, 2012_****_  
_**

**__This is a picture of her if you would like to see.**

** zelda3469 . deviantart #/d55o6x3**


	4. Painful Memories

**I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Ghirahim barged into Vaati's office with a smile. "Zelda, I brought your gym bag!"

Zelda shrank down in the chair she was sitting in as Vaati glared at her, his red eyes piercing through her soul. He then turned his attention to the new teacher beaming at his favorite student.

"Excuse me, but I am in the middle of interrogating these students," Vaati snapped sharply, his eyes now merely slits. The enthusiastic grin Ghirahim wore on his face slowly transformed into a disappointed frown. The man in charge of discipline looked the chemistry teacher dead in the eye. Ghirahim stood still in the doorway. His expression (almost composed of sorrow) didn't waver. "Get out," he hissed like a venomous snake.

"I was just bringing her a change of clothes. I mean she's covered in-"

"GET OUT!" Vaati lashed out with his voice. All six kids and Ghirahim nearly jumped out of their skins as the harsh shout rang in their ears. After mumbling a few quick apologies, the chemistry teacher backed out of the room, the pink gym bag clutched tightly in his gloved hands. The door softly closed behind him with a click.

"Now, where were we?" Vaati started as if nothing had happened, his eyes softening slightly as he glanced at the two blond siblings. "Loftwing?"

"Yes?" Both Zelda and Link replied. Link grunted and brought his hand up to his jaw. He still hadn't gotten the opportunity to see the school nurse. Hopefully she would be able to get it set back in place.

Mister Wind pointed his finger at Zelda before calmly asking, "Would you please tell me how you became covered in... covered in... What exactly are you covered in?"

The blonde grabbed onto her hair, still sticky from the pudding. She carefully met Vaati's gaze before starting, "I... I was walking out of the cafeteria and Dark started calling me. He..." She glanced at Dark to see his glare of death. The bloody tissue pressed against his nose only made the look more terrifying to Zelda.

"He what? What did he do?" Vaati snorted impatiently.

"He wanted me to come over to his table, but I refused. Just as I was about to open the door, Majora threw a pudding cup at me, then she threw jello..." Zelda shriveled into her chair. Vaati's blood red eyes were making her nervous.

"Very well then." Those eyes finally left Zelda to scan a computer screen. Fingers quickly punched the keys on the keyboard. It sounded like someone rapidly tapping their fingers against a table. "Mask." Venom had been laced in Vaati's voice as he glared at Majora. The Goth said nothing, instead returning the administrator's hateful glare. "Mask, tell me why you found it fit to throw food at Loftwing."

"She got Dark in trouble during class," came the cold response. Vaati's eyebrows shot up like rockets.

"Oh really now? And how is throwing food at her the correct way handle the situation?"

There was no reply, just a look full of anger and hate.

"Loftwing," He looked back at Zelda, "Explain to me how you, of all people, got Dark Night into trouble." The flat, emotionless tone made Zelda begin to sweat. She blinked a few times before gulping. She knew the group of bullies were glaring daggers at her. She could feel the hateful looks piercing into her skin.

"He threw a note to me during chemistry today. What it said upset the new teacher," she squeaked.

"Alright..." Vaati paused as his fingers returned to the keyboard. "What did it say?"

"Um..." Zelda bit her lip. "Actually..."

"What?" Irritation crept into Vaati's voice.

"I don't feel comfortable repeating what it said, but I think Mister Diamonds still has it."

Mister Wind groaned before slapping his face with his hand. "Fine. I actually trust you, so go get the new teacher and bring him here, along with the note."

"Yes sir." Zelda hopped out of her chair and out the door as quickly as she could. She pulled the door shut behind her as quietly as she could. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard Vaati yell at Dark. Zelda broke out into a steady jog, sighing once she could no longer see the door with Mister Wind printed on it. The man had good intentions, but goddess, he scared her.

"Oh, Zeld-ah!" The blonde gasped after she had run right into the person she was looking for, dirtying him all over again.

"I am so sorry!" Zelda breathed as she tried to push away from the teacher. Ghirahim didn't seem to mind that his coat was messy again. Instead of getting angry at the blonde, he wrapped his arms around her possessively and hugged.

"Not a problem." He paused, reading the nervous look on her face. "Did he let you go?"

"Not quite... He wanted me to find you and bring you to him... It's about the note Dark wrote this morning." Zelda rolled her eyes. She would always ask herself why people did such stupid things.

"Oh... Well would you like to come with me and get that?"

"Sure, anything that keeps me away from Vaati longer."

Ghirahim laughed softly. "He is rather abrasive."

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm suspended for three days!" Link shouted as he slammed on the brakes. He sighed as he watched the traffic behind him come to a stand still through his rearview mirror.

"At least you aren't suspended until the end of the first semester like Sheik... I still don't understand why you two did that," Zelda commented as she looked out the window.

"Zelda, you're my sister. I understand we aren't really related, but I think of you that way. I would do anything for you." Link sighed before gently tapping the gas pedal when the traffic light changed green. "What I can't believe is that Sheik jumped in."

"Shadow looked like he was going to kill you. If Sheik hadn't helped you, who knows what you would look like..." Zelda paused. "At least the nurse got your jaw back in place. That looked like it hurt."

Link shook his head, ignoring the last of what Zelda had said. "But still, he can't come back until the start of the new semester; I mean, that isn't fair."

"He nearly choked the life out of Shadow, and he broke Dark's nose." Zelda glanced over her shoulder to see Link smirk.

"At least Shadow can't come back until the start of the new school year. I guess Vaati had been looking for a reason to get rid of him for a while. He hates that group of goths with a burning passion. Then again, they are always stirring up trouble."

"That reminds me, did you see the look on Vaati's face when he read Dark's note? Priceless."

"My ears still hurt from that... All I can say is the guy can yell." Link chuckled.

"At least I won't have to see Dark for the next month. Ghirahim and Vaati both nailed him for that note."

"Yeah." Link paused. "I just wish Majora got more then three days. She's, like, the ring leader. Maybe one day she'll do something dumb enough to get expelled."

"It's bound to happen one of these days. Just look at what happened in the cafeteria today."

"At least people are starting to stand up to the little bitch."

"Link!" Zelda shouted, appalled by her brother's choice of words. "You know I hate it when you curse!"

"Sorry Zel... I didn't mean for that word to slip out... Hey, why don't I get you a burger to make up."

"I don't know," Zelda laughed as she smiled, "a burger does sound good, but I but don't think it's enough."

"A combo meal it is." Link flicked on his turn signal and merged into the right lane before tuning into McDonalds.

"You're the best brother ever." The laughing girl hugged Link as he rolled down the window.

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" Zelda lifted her head off her brother's shoulder up when she recognized that boring voice.

"Hey Fi!" Link shouted out the car's window. Although he couldn't see it, he knew his blue-haired friend was rolling her eyes. Zelda burst out laughing along with her brother.

"Are you two done? You're holding up the line." Fi growled. Link glanced in his mirrors to see three other cars stopped behind him.

"Okay," he laughed, "two number ones please!" Link cackled as he drove up to the window to find a very annoyed Fi. Her eyes just stared blankly at the duo in the car. As usual, her face lacked emotion.

"Ten ninety-eight." The blue-haired teen held out her hand and proceeded to speak into the microphone on the side of her face. Link pulled his brown leather wallet out of his pocket and retrieved twenty rupees from the brown pouch. He placed the red gem in Fi's open hand. Without even as much as a glance at Link, she closed her fist around the rupee and shoved it into the cash register.

"Keep the change!" Link laughed as he pulled up to the next window.

"Why in goddess's name do I hang out with those two?" Fi mumbled before pasting a fake smile on her face and speaking to the man who had just driven up to her window. "That will be seven eighty, sir." Nodding humbly, Ghirahim reached into his pocket in search for his wallet.

"Here you are. Oh, and keep the change." Fi's jaw dropped as she was given a purple rupee. The man with white hair smiled kindly before pulling up to the bumper of the green Volvo in front of him. He tilted his head to the side when he read the license plate. Courage. That would be easy enough to remember.

As the smell of greasy food flooded Ghirahim's nostrils, he gagged. He would never understand why people ate this filth. When Link's car pulled out into the road, Ghirahim pulled up to the window. He mumbled out a 'thank you' as a white bag with a yellow stain on the bottom was shoved into his hand. A pained hiss escaped his lips as the man handing him the bag bumped his knuckles. Memories from Ghirahim's childhood flashed through his mind. Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim pulled the bag into his car and drove off.

A traffic light flashed yellow before turning solid red. The teacher brought his car to a screeching halt before removing his white gloves. The scars were still there. He could almost feel the scorching hot metal cooling on his skin. He could still remember the smell of his own flesh burning, and there was nothing he could have done about it.

_As quietly as he could, Ghirahim shut the door. Perhaps his father had not noticed his late arrival. After all, at the most, he was only a hundred and twenty seconds late. If Ghirahim was really lucky, his father would be in his workshop reading old scrolls. Maybe this day would go right for him. Not once this day had he been ridiculed for his hair or skin tone, and he had managed to smuggle a few cans of vegetables from the school's kitchen._

_Now, if only he could make it to his room without making a sound…_

_Carefully stepping on the floor so the old floorboards wouldn't squeak, Ghirahim glanced around a corner. He sighed at the sight of an empty hallway. Sweat slowly dripped off the end of the child's long nose as he tip-toed down the hall. His bedroom door was only a few more steps away. Just a few more stealthy paces and he would be safe for the night._

_A creaky floorboard forced the child to freeze. His eyes darted from side-to-side and his heart raced. Fear was beginning to overwhelm the boy as he crept to his door. He was almost there... His fingers could almost touch the cool brass knob. More beads of salty sweat formed on Ghirahim's shining face. His hand was clutched tightly around the door knob; all he had to do was turn and-_

_"You're late." Those two words boomed throughout the house, causing Ghirahim to stumble backwards and landed on his rear with a thump. His ratty book bag fell from his shoulders and the three medium sized cans spilled out onto the floor, along with Ghirahim's library books._

_"Oh? What's this? Sneaking food in, I see." A tall black figure came into the boy's view, wagging his finger accusingly. "You know the rules Ghirahim; food must be earned." A high pitched whine emerged from the child's throat as he was yanked to his feet by his ear. "So, there are two rules you have broken. You know what that means boy."_

_"No! Please don't hurt me!" The young boy was in tears, his black eyes as shiny as a brand new marble. Large hands surrounded Ghirahim's slim form and squeezed. Healing blisters on his back became irritated before opening with a pop. The child cried out in agony as the hands around his body tightened._

Every time Ghirahim removed his gloves he expected to be greeted with a different sight, but he would always see those black swirls on the undersides of his arms. He hated how the ghostly gray color was ruined by thick black lines, winding up his arm and stopping at his elbow. No one had ever known what his father had done - and if Ghirahim could help it, no one would ever know.

_It was too dark._

_The child, his hands chained to the floor, could see nothing. He was shaking, fear pumping through him like blood. The boy with snow white hair struggled against his bonds, desperate for escape. He knew all to well what was coming. Pain, agonizing pain; all because he had been late coming home. Why did he even come home?_

_Oh, right... His father would just hunt him down like some worthless animal if he didn't. There was no escape, no hope..._

_Every time there was a small sliver of hope and Ghirahim reached for it... He would get so close, so close to leaving or forgetting about the hell he currently lived in._

_Heavy, clunky footsteps became louder before suddenly stopping. Ghirahim could smell burning metal. That specific scent had become too familiar._

_"It's a shame. Two minutes earlier and you wouldn't be in this position." The deep voice was deadly calm. Tears were streaming down the child's face. He just wanted this to be over with. But no... His father was going to drag the torture out and make him suffer longer._

_"Please! I didn't mean to!" he sobbed as his hair fell in his face. The child squeezed his black eyes shut and prayed. Ghirahim wanted his mother... he needed his mother, but she would never come. He wanted to be secure in her arms and laugh as her golden locks tickled his back, but Hylia was dead. The young eight-year-old would never see his mother's beautiful, flawless face ever again. Her ocean blue eyes would never gaze into his again. Her sweet melodic voice would never fill his ears again._

_A hissing noise echoed through the dark room as molten metal was poured on the child's arms. Screams followed as the liquid metal drizzled down the sides of Ghirahim's arms, leaving burnt stripes as a permanent reminder of his disobedience._

The light turned green, and the teacher continued to drive. He pushed the childhood memories to the back of his mind as he regained his focus on the road. Wrinkling his nose, Ghirahim remembered the greasy food sitting in the passenger seat. He couldn't wait to get home and throw the heart attack on a bun where it rightfully belonged - in the garbage.

**Okay, I know this chapter is shorter than the last, but I like where it ended. I have already begun writing the next chapter so it shouldn't take to long this time. I would also like to give a hue thanks to those who were supportive of me about two weeks ago.**

**Thank you LEva114 for editing.**


	5. Soda Can Bombs

**I don't own LoZ...**

"Alright, does everyone have their soda can?" Ghirahim was standing at the front of the class with a stack of papers in his hands. All of his students nodded and held up their cans. The majority of the cans being waved around in the air were red with white lettering. "Good, it looks like you all have one. Now," his voice became a little more stern, as if to give warning, "before you do anything, read the directions on the page!" The teacher paused and glanced at the top sheet in his hands. "Don't worry about recording temperature or pressure. I couldn't find the tools we needed for that." Ghirahim paced around the room, handing everyone a sheet of paper. He winked as he gave Zelda the last paper. She smiled, taking the white sheet covered in black text.

Following Ghirahim's instructions, the blonde began reading over the directions she was given.

"Okay, everyone please head to the back of the classroom. One person per station."

Chairs squawked and scuffed the tile floor as all the students stood from their desks. A few of the boys raced to the back of the room in hopes of getting the lab station next to the window.

"Move over! I was here first!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Hey! I already called dibs on this station!"

As the boys fought over the lab space, Zelda rolled her eyes, picking the empty station next to Malon. The girl with apple colored hair smiled shyly as she turned on her burner. The blonde returned the kind gesture and began setting up her experiment. She took the clear plastic container sitting in front of her and dashed over to the sink in the far corner of the room.

"Enough! All of you find another station." Ghirahim shoved the boys away from the station, forcing them all to find another spot.

"There aren't any more places left!" Talo shouted as he waltzed back to the window.

Crossing his arms over his chest the teacher started, "Well, you will just have to trade with one of the girls." Glancing around the room quickly, Ghirahim saw Zelda making her way back to her station with a tub of water. He grinned as he called for her, "Miss Zelda!" The blonde looked up as she stopped walking.

"Yes sir?"she replied, carefully placing her plastic tub, half-filled with water, next to her burner.

"Would you please switch stations with Talo?" The teacher made eye contact with his student.

Nodding, Zelda took her shiny red soda can to the back to the room. Talo scrunched his face up before walking to the other station, a full can of Coke in hand. He slammed the beverage on the counter before glancing briefly over the instructions. Angrily, Talo turned his burner onto high and placed the full can of soda on its heating surface. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting impatiently. Sighing, he tuned his head and glanced at his friends, all in a group on the other side of the room.

Meanwhile, Zelda had already filled a second tub, and was setting her open can with about ten millimeters of water sitting in the bottom of it on the hot plate. There was a brief hiss as the aluminum made contact with the burner. Humming quietly, Zelda sat on the stool next to her station and waited.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Ghirahim clapped his hands several times and made sure everyone was looking at him. "When you start to see steam coming out of your soda can, wait thirty seconds before taking it off your hot plate." Pausing, the teacher's face became more serious. "Remember to use your tongs! I really don't want to send anyone to the nurse. It would be frowns all around if I had to." With that Ghirahim waved his hand, dismissing his students and allowing them to get back to their experiment.

The room became somewhat quiet. Most of the teenagers were devoting all of their attention to the soda cans as if they were expecting the darn things to spontaneously sprout legs and start dancing. Zelda was not only watching, but listening. She could hear the sizzling of the water against the metal. A grin played on her face when warm fog formed over the lid of the can. With the old iron beaker tongs in her hand, the blonde slowly counted to thirty in her head.

Carefully, she grabbed the steaming can with her tongs. With one swift motion, Zelda flipped the can over her tub of water, the rim of the can barely breaking the surface. A loud pop sounded through the entire classroom, causing everyone to jump. Zelda yelped as the noise pounded in her ears. It sounded too much like balloon popping, a sound the teen wasn't too fond of. The red soda can imploded.

"Well done! You did it exactly right!" Ghirahim giggled. The blonde blushed, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey! Mister... Mister... Hey, teacher! I don't think this is working!" Talo was backing away from his station. His full can of soda was starting to expand.

"First of all, you should address me as-" snapped the chemistry teacher as he spun around to face Talo. His rant was cut short when he saw the soon to explode beverage. Pushing the tall boy aside, Ghirahim raced to the can of soda that looked like it was ready to blow any second. Tongs clenched gently around the can, Ghirahim bolted for the door leading out into the hall; thank the goddess he had left it open today.

Once the teacher was at the door he glanced out the door, making sure there was no one in the hall, and threw the soda bomb out into the hallway. He quickly slammed the door shut with a bang. A loud boom followed, and the hall became covered in sticky, sugary, brown liquid.

"The office, now!" huffed Ghirahim while pointing at Talo with a long finger.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Too scared to argue, Talo sped past Ghirahim and ran into the door, forgetting it was closed. Hearing an angry growl behind him, the teen fumbled with the handle and exited the room as quickly as possible. He nearly slid on the syrupy drink on the floor as he bolted for the main office.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. When I say read the instructions, I mean read the instructions." Flicking his hair to the side, the teacher sat down at the nearest desk. He sighed as the snowy white strand brushed against his face. Zelda's jaw dropped when she caught a glimpse of the man's mutilated ear. It looked like someone had taken scissors to it.

So that's why he has his hair parted to the side like that...

* * *

"Thank you for eating with me today Zelda!" Ghirahim took a bit of his salad before wiping his mouth on a plane white napkin. The blonde nodded, taking a sip of her water.

"So, how is your brother doing? I never heard if they got his jaw back in place," he started, trying to engage in a casual conversation.

"He's alright. The school nurse managed to get it back in place," Zelda replied as she plunged her fork into her container of the previous night's leftovers. She kept her gaze cast down at her food, trying to forget about what she saw earlier.

"That's good," he continued. "At least it isn't broken."

"Yeah..." The blonde sighed as she twirled her fork around in her food. Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, his large blue earring gently tapping his neck.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" He reached out and placed his hand on Zelda's shoulder, jolting her out of her mopey trance.

"Huh? Oh... No sir," she answered. The chemistry teacher smiled.

"Please, call me Ghirahim outside of class." He chuckled playfully. Zelda nodded as she gave a shy grin.

"Alright then, Ghirahim," she giggled.

* * *

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she shook him awake. "You haven't even gotten up yet?!" Link groaned, rolling away from the hands that woke him and curling up into his blanket. "Link!" Zelda latched onto her brother's arm and yanked him out of bed. Link yelped as he crashed to the floor with a thud. He became tangled in his blankets as he desperately tried to get up.

"Link, we are supposed to be at the mall in thirty minutes!"

"Huh? Oh!" The lazy blonde twisted awkwardly on the ground before he freed himself from the mess of sheets.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Don't want to keep the girls waiting!" Zelda skipped out of her brother's room and into her own, dumping her backpack into the floor.

Still half-asleep, Link stood up. Stumbling to the bathroom, he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Linky! I was in here!"

"Huh?" The blonde shot a glance towards the toilet. His younger brother, Ralis, was stilling there with his blue shirt over his knees and his jeans at his ankles. His feet barely touched the floor as he glared at the one who had intruded on him. "Goddess Ralis, can't you shut the door?" Link mumbled as he backed out of the room, pulling the door shut.

"Can't you put on pants?!" shouted the toddler as Link shuffled down the hall towards Zelda's room, ignoring him.

"Hey Zel?" Link started as he poked his head in his sister's room. "I was wondering if I could- oh come on! Does anyone shut the door when they're not decent!?"

Somewhat embarrassed, Zelda covered her upper body with her arms and blushed.

"Link, is it really that big of a deal? We grew up together," she argued while snickering.

"I don't care if you're walking around in your bra and underwear, but I do care if you're half-naked."

"Do you really think you're in any position to say that?" Giggling, she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean? I'm wearing a T-shirt and boxers."

"Really? I would double check if I were you."

Raising a brow, the groggy teen glanced down at himself. His eyes widened in shock, and he stretched his white T-shirt over his knees. He was wide awake now, and his cheeks were as red as fresh cherries. Zelda burst out laughing as her brother retreated to his room to find his boxers while cursing.

"That isn't funny!" he barked while searching through his sheets for the green and blue checkered garment.

"I can't wait to tell Navi and Minda!" his sister chuckled as she slipped into a short pink dress.

"You better not or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?!"

Link found his undergarments and slipped into the before turning around to find Zelda standing in the doorway, a cocky smile playing on her lips.

"I'll... I'll... I'll think of something!"

"I'm sure you will." Zelda glanced at her watch before smiling at her brother again. "Go on and get dressed, we need to leave if in ten minutes if we want to be on time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Link groaned as he searched through the drawers of his dresser for a pair a jeans and a clean shirt.

* * *

"Oh goddess..." Zelda took a step back after examining the price tag on the ivory scarf she wanted badly. "Mom and Dad would never get this for me... It's too expensive."

"But your birthday is next week! You only turn seventeen once!" Minda shouted. Several shoppers glared at her for being somewhat obnoxious, but one patron in the store began to listen a little bit more carefully.

"Yeah, but four hundred eighty-five rupees? For a scarf?"

"It's cashmere. They might," Navi interjected positivly.

"I doubt it. They're somewhat frugal." Zelda sighed as she glanced at the garment again. "Come on guys, let's go meet up with Link, Groose, and Fi. I think they said something about going to the food court for dinner." The other two nodded and followed the disappointed blonde out of the store.

Moments later, a certain white-haired man left the same store, a bag in his hand along with a receipt for an ivory cashmere scarf. He gasped as someone walked into him and stepped on his foot.

"Oh, sorry sir..." mumbled a blond girl before she looked up. "Oh! Ghirahim! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The teacher forced himself to smile, the weight of his student starting to really hurt his foot.

"Zelda," he started, obvious strain in his voice, "It's nice to see you, but you're really hurting my foot."

"Oh!" She jumped backwards and landed on her brother's foot.

"Ow! Zelda!" Link nudged her forward.

"Sorry..." Zelda bit her lip and glanced at the floor.

"Link, it's good to see you." Ghirahim flashed the boy a smile. Link nodded mindlessly.

"So what are you here for?" Zelda asked curiously, noting the shopping bag Ghirahim was carrying.

"Oh, I was just here to buy my niece a birthday present. It's next week, and I'll have to mail it out to Hyrule City," he said smoothly.

"Really? Because our Zellie's birthday is next week!" Midna pushed Link aside, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Feel the need to inform the whole world?" Fi mumbled dryly.

"It is?!" Ghirahim's smile widened. "What day?"

"The seventh!" Navi shouted proudly. Zelda slapped herself with the palm of her hand.

"Well, I'll just have to remember that for Monday." He looked down at his wrist before acting like he was late for something important, "Oh, I better get going! Don't want to be late for my date! Can't keep him waiting!" The group of six tilted their heads, wondering if they had heard the teacher correctly. "See you kids later!" He waved to the group of teens and watched them hesitantly wave back as he headed for an exit to the parking lot.

"That was awkward..." Groose stated as he looked at Link.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Zelda giggled. "When I got home today Link was still asleep and-"

"ZELDA!" Link yelled, the tips of his ears turning as red as Groose's hair.

**Now that's done! I am really sorry this took a while, I know it's not good for having to wait a month... Anyway I am proud to say I have the last chapter, along with other random parts of the story done! Yay for me! **

**So, leave a review, let me know what you all think!**

**Thanks to LEva114 for editing!**


	6. Birthday? Pfft

**I don't own LoZ**

"Happy birthday, ZELLIE!"

Groaning, the blonde stuck her head into her locker. People walking by pointed and snickered. Zelda absolutely hated attention. She did her best to stay low and fly under the radar at school, but her loud, orange-haired friend was quite the opposite.

"Doesn't it feel great being seventeen?!"

"Not so loud!" Zelda snapped, pulling her head out of her locker along with her chemistry book.

"What?!" Midna shouted innocently, flashing a grin. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde slammed her locker shut.

"I just don't want the attention."

Giggling, Midna wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Alright, I'm sorry." Sighing, Zelda shook her head, smiling.

"Want to walk me down to Chem?" asked the blonde, a laugh just barely concealed in her soft voice.

"Of course, Zellie."

* * *

"So, I'll see you at lunch!" Midna exclaimed, waving at Zelda as she walked into Mister Diamonds's room.

"See you then!" replied the blonde, saluting with two fingers. Face scrunched up in enthusiasm, the red head skipped down the hall to her next class.

Sitting down at her desk, Zelda let her backpack land on the floor with a loud thump. No one noticed. Everyone was engaged in some form of conversation, catching up on gossip before class officially started. Still a little worn out from gym, Zelda slouched back into her chair and shut her eyes, not thinking about anything in particular.

"ZELDA LOFTWING!"

So much for relaxation.

Jolting from the comfortable position, the shy blonde cast her gaze towards the door to see Majora, her pale hands wound into tight, balled fists. The classroom went dead silent, kids stopping in mid-sentence and freezing.

"You are dead, bitch!" screamed the Goth as she lunged for Zelda.

And that's when Zelda bolted from her chair. Being the klutz that she was, her foot got stuck in one of the straps on her backpack, and she fell. That gave Majora enough time to jump onto the blonde like a wild beast. Zelda coughed as the air was forcefully pushed out of her lungs. She gasped, reaching for one of her fellow classmates on the other side of the room. A choked scream escaped her as two unforgiving hands clasped around her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply.

"HELP!" she tried to yell, back dots clouding her vision.

"Alright everyone, get to your-" Ghirahim's jaw dropped as he walked into the room, the display on the floor a total shock. Zelda's eyes were closing, and her arms dropped to her side. Majora continued to strangle the poor girl even after she had lost consciousness.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" the teacher roared. The black-haired girl didn't seem to hear him. Anger pumping through his veins, Ghirahim lunged for Majora. He gripped her wrists and squeezed, prying them off of his student's neck. The trouble making teen screeched as her wrists shattered, and she was yanked to her feet.

Still unconscious, Zelda gasped and began to breathe again.

"Someone go get Mister Wind, now!" shouted the enraged teacher. A couple of the kids suddenly came to their senses and made a break for Vaati's office.

It literally took all of Ghirahim's self-control to not rip Majora to pieces. No one messed with his prey. Zelda was his to mercilessly murder, not that Goth brat. If anyone was going to kill that blonde, it was him.

* * *

"That's it! You're expelled! I've had enough!" Vaati threw his hands up into the air out of frustration. He pinched the ridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths before bending over to pick Zelda up off the ground. Large bluish marks were surfacing on her neck, and she was still out cold. "Ghirahim, hold onto her until the police arrive. I'm going to take Loftwing to the hospital and call her parents."

"If anyone should be going to the hospital, it's me! He broke my fucking wrists!" For the first time, tears were rolling down Majora's cheeks.

"Mask, we'll discuss that later," spat the man with lavender hair as he raced out of the classroom and to the parking lot.

"Ahh!" Majora shouted, thrashing in Ghirahim's hold. The teacher tightened his grip on the teen's arms ever so slightly, and the struggling ceased. "Are you going to break my arms too?"

"No," Ghirahim said coldly, leaning back against the wall. His temper was beginning to cool a little bit.

"Why the fu-"

"Just shut up. I'm not in a particularly good mood at the moment."

* * *

Groaning, Zelda rubbed her throbbing head before opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry and all the sounds she heard were blurred.

"Zelda?"

She mumbled something before turning her head in the direction of the voice. She smiled sweetly, reaching out for the purple looking blob. As her eyes focused on the person in front of her, she pulled her hand back, apologies spilling past her lips.

Vaati returned the awkward smile and shook his head. "You're lucky, Miss Loftwing."

"What do you..." Her voice trailed off as she observed her surroundings. White walls, a counter with a sink and stash of needles, and a bed with blue sheets.

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"Majora," he answered simply. Zelda sighed, slumping back into the pillow.

"That answers everything... How long have I been here?"

"No longer than twenty minutes. I believe your parents will be here soon. I called them right after I checked you in." Vaati stood up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched, trying to release the tension in his joints.

"I'm going to go on and go back to the school..." He paused. "There is too much paperwork for these kinds of ordeals... Anyway, I was waiting for you to wake up before I left to be sure you were alright. I'll see you later this week." He took his car keys from the table sitting next to the bed before heading for the door.

"Bye, Mister Wind, and thank you." Zelda gave a timid grin and watched the administrator step out into the hall.

* * *

Around four thirty, Zelda was finally alone again. Her parents had gone to get her a birthday cake and her friends (brother Link included) had gone to get take out. Deciding to catch a few minutes of sleep, the blonde shut her eyes and nestled into the sheets.  
Just as she was comfortable and on the verge of falling asleep, there was a knock on the door. Opening her eyes with a sigh, she answered to the gesture.

"Come in."

"I really hate to be a burden, but I have something for you."  
"Ghirahim!" The blonde propped herself up on her elbows as her favorite teacher entered the room.

"Happy Birthday," Ghirahim chuckled, placing a box in the teen's lap.

"No, you didn't have to get me anything!" Zelda looked up into the man's face, cheeks flushed.

"Oh, but I did! Now, go on and open it!" He clapped his hands together, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling. Nodding with a grin, the blonde tugged on the shiny red ribbon tied around the plain white box until it was a long crimson stream. She placed the ribbon on the table sitting next to the bed and carefully opened the box.

"Oh my goddess... I... I can't accept this." Her fingers brushed over the ivory scarf she desired as she gazed into Ghirahim's face.

"Why not? You like it, don't you?"

"I do... But this is cashmere... It must have cost you a fortune."

"Then keep it. And really, it didn't cost that much." He chuckled, running his fingers through his silky hair.

"Thank you." Zelda blushed, closing the lid on the box and moving it to the side.

* * *

"Hi, Mister Diamonds!" Link shouted, unable to wave due to the foam takeout boxes piled in his arms.

"Nice to see you, Link," Ghirahim replied, speeding down the hall. "I'd love to stay, but I'm busy this evening." Lying had somehow always been so easy for him, except for when he had tried to lie to his father...

_The young boy was so proud of himself. He had gotten all A's for his first semester of middle school. Perhaps his fiery haired father would be pleased for once, and Ghirahim wouldn't have to sneak his next meal from the garbage._

_Five minutes early, the sixth grader opened the front door of his home and stepped inside. He closed the door softly before walking (not tiptoeing) down the hall._

_"Father?!" he called out. Ghirahim only had to wait a few brief seconds before the large man was hovering over him, scowling._

_"What is it you, little whelp?" The harsh tone in Demise's voice made the boy flinch._

_"I... I need you to sign something..." he whispered, the confidence once radiating from him gone. Fearing if he wasted any of Demise's time, Ghirahim reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Shaking, he handed it to his father. Grumbling, Demise's snatched the tan paper from his son's hand and unfolded it. As his eyes scanned over the paper, he huffed angrily._

_"Did you receive the highest grades in all of these classes?"_

_Ghirahim stepped backwards, a bad feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach. He actually had the second best grades... There was this one girl, Veran, who had a one hundred average in everything._

_"Y-yes..." he squeaked, backing into the wall._

_"Mmmhmm... You're lying."_

_This wasn't going to end well..._

The other four teens crowded around Link waved at the science teacher, flashing toothy grins. Ghirahim returned the gesture before passing by them and rounding a corner. The second Link and his friends were out of sight, Ghirahim covered his rounded ear with his hand. For a moment, he thought his hands were wet and sticky with his own blood.

**Finally! This chapter is done. Why was this one so hard to write? *dies* Hopefully I should have the next one done soon. I have Monday off, so I might do a whole chapter... I don't know. Well see what class work I'll have to do...**

**Please review! ^^**

**Thank you LEva114 for editing **


	7. Nightmares, or Something More?

**I don't own LoZ**

_"Link! Link! Get away from him!"_

_It was Zelda, screeching at the top of her lungs, trying to warn her brother before it was too late. "Link!" Chains rattled as the girl's voice hyped up an octave._

_"Ru-"_

_Suddenly the blood curdling screams were cut off, leaving the boy in total silence. His breathing hitched as he turned his head. Splotches of fresh crimson blood painted the plain white walls and the dreary gray floor._

_"Zel... Zelda...?" Link choked out, eyes focusing on the heap of red, white, and golden blond hair. "Zelda?!" In mid leap, the teen was smacked to the ground. He groaned, the air gone from his lungs._

_"If only you were a tad bit quicker. You could have saved her, and perhaps yourself."_

_That chuckling voice was familiar..._

_"But now the little princess is dead." He paused, his cold hands latching onto Link's shoulders. "And her hero is next."_

* * *

"No! Stop! No! Get off me! Get off!" Link shouted, thrashing around in his sheets.

"Link! Link! LINK!" Zelda screamed, clutching her brother's shoulders and shaking them forcefully. "Wake up!" She slapped his face a few times, trying to pull him from whatever nightmare he was having, but had no luck. The blonde underneath her continued to wail, throwing blind punches up into the air on occasion. "Link! Snap out of it!"

"What in the name of Nayru is going on?!" Pipit shouted, darting down the hall and into Link's room. His light milk chocolate eyes widened in disbelief at the sight in the room.

"Dad! He won't wake up!"

* * *

_"Now, how should I kill you... Perhaps I should simply cut your throat and be on my merry way, but that wouldn't be any fun. Besides, you are the first male I'll have killed. Your death should be... special," cackled the figure, pinning Link to the ground._

_"Get off me you bastard!" the teen roared, sending his fist up, aiming for the figure's face. Before his knuckles were even close to the man's head, Link was howling in agony. A tight, iron-like, grip constricted his wrist until the small bones shattered with a sickening crunch._

* * *

Heart-stopping screams ripped from the sleeping teen's throat. Tears trickled from the corners of his closed eyes as his left arm stilled.

Pipit shot his daughter a worried glance while he spoke frantically. "Call an ambulance. It's happening again."

Nodding, Zelda rushed out of the dark room and into her own. Her heart was pounding, and sweat was beginning to form on her brow. She had to get her phone, and fast. Flicking on the lights, the blonde looked over at her nightstand, sighing in relief when she saw her cell phone.

"Nooooo!"

Zelda froze as her brother's voice cracked after reaching an alarmingly high pitch. Her senses returning to her, she dove for the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Zellie? Why is Link screaming?" Ralis asked groggily, one hand rubbing his eyes while the other was held his stuffed fish, Rutela, by its fin. The blonde glanced at her younger brother.

"Sit on my bed and stay there. I'll tell you a story after Link wakes up, okay?"

A smile stretching across his lips, the young boy nodded.

Phone in hand, Zelda sprinted from her room and back into Link's. Her father was now holding Link down, and her mother was gently rubbing circles on his head and twirling his honey colored hair in her fingers, trying her best to soothe him.

Hands shaking, Zelda quickly punched 911 into her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"911, please state your emergency," the woman on the other line calmly said. Her voice was soft, serious, yet still understanding. She had obviously been doing this for years.

"We need an ambulance."

* * *

Ghirahim frowned while taking roll. Neither Link nor Zelda were at school. There was no reason they shouldn't have been... Zelda had been out of the hospital for a week. Maybe something had come up...

Sighing, the teacher stood from his chair, running his fingers through his hair. It looked like he was going to be eating alone today... He wouldn't learn anything new about the girl's past.

"Alright class," Ghirahim started, smiling humorously. "Let us start today with a pop quiz."

* * *

"This is the third time this has happened, yes?" inquired the doctor, inspecting Link's paperwork. Karane and Pipit nodded, their hands intertwined. "How strange..." Doctor Borville tapped his chin, scanning over the papers clipped onto his clipboard. "I've never seen anything like this..." He was now scratching the top of his shiny bald head.

"Doctor Borville! Doctor Borville!" shouted a frantic Zelda, running down the hall. "He's awake! Link is finally awake!" Pushing his spectacles back onto his nose, the doctor started to slowly make his way down to Link's room, beckoning for the couple behind him to follow.

* * *

"I... I was in this room. All the walls were white, and the floor was gray. Zelda... she was in trouble... and I couldn't do anything." The blonde was visibly shaking, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands. "The other man in the room ki... kill... he killed her!" Link broke out into a teary mess, his words becoming more difficult to understand. Zelda grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it gently.

Karane and Pipit looked at each other, their faces going white.

* * *

_Link had been on edge for the past few weeks, dreading his family's trip up to Zora's Domain for the holidays. Ever since he had had that weird nightmare, he feared going out onto the frozen river to ice skate._

_"Link!"_

_The boy forced himself to smile before turning to face his sister._

_"Come on! It's almost time to go skating!" the young girl shouted enthusiastically, pulling her older brother out of the cozy arm chair he was sitting in. "Everyone in the whole second grade is going to be jealous when I tell them how much fun we've had!"_

_Chuckling, Link followed behind his sister as they made their way out of the cabin and to the car. Perhaps he should have forgotten about the strange dream and let himself look forward to the next few hours. It was very unlikely that his little sister would fall into the freezing waters. His parents wouldn't let it happen._

_"They're so pretty!" exclaimed Zelda, reaching for the pink ice skates her mother had brought._

_"Zelda, you don't need to put these on until we get down to the river. Why don't you and your brother get in the car?" Karane laughed childishly, placing the skates into the trunk._

_"But Mommy! I want to put the skates on now!" Zelda whined, stomping her booted foot into the snow._

_"Now, Zelda," Pipit started, lifting the little blonde into the air, "why don't we go get some hot cocoa before we leave? If you promise not to spill it, I bet Mommy will let you have it in the car." He gave his wife a cocky grin while cradling his daughter in his arms._

_"As long as you don't spill it," Karane smiled. "And that goes for Daddy too."_

_Freckled cheeks flushing, Pipit nodded before carrying the small girl back into the toasty log cabin._

* * *

_"Look at me! Look at me!" giggled the blonde, speeding past her brother. Link chuckled, gliding across the ice at a natural pace. Smiling shyly, he clasped his hands behind his back, observing the frozen scenery. Ice covered branches sparkled in the beams of light cutting through the clouds. Misty fog ghosted over the snow covered banks._

_"That's odd..." Link mumbled._

_A large tree rooted near the river strangely familiar. The branches were intimidatingly large and looked heavy..._

_A figure dressed from head to toe in pink zipped by Link again, headed in the direction of the tree._

_Just like his dream, there was a loud snap followed by a crash. The branch that had fallen from the tree effortlessly busted through the ice, leaving a large hole. Zelda, eyes now wide in shock, was headed straight for it._

_Everything was playing out just like his dream..._

_"Zelda!" Link shouted, picking up his speed. The girl screamed, unable to skid to a stop. With a splash, Zelda fell into the bone chilling waters. She didn't have a chance to poke her head above the water before the current swept her away as if she were no more than a twig._

_"Zelda!" cried the boy. Moving faster than his sister had been, Link pulled his jacket off and threw it behind him. He ignored the cool air nipping at the skin of his arms, the shrinking hole his only concern. Sucking as much air in his lungs as he could, Link fell through the thin layer of ice that had just began to cover the water._

_Cold... Cold… was all he thought as his body plunged into the water._

No, no time to think about that.

_Link balled his hands into fists, opening his eyes. Eyebrows shooting up like rockets, the boy swam with the current after spotting his sister. Her eyes were closed and she was sinking. Fast._

_Propelling himself forward, Link swam through the water._

_His sister was close he could almost reach-_

_"Ah!" The boy gasped, freezing liquid traveling down his wind pipe. Covering his mouth with his hands, Link looked down. Bubbles formed in the water surrounding his head as he screamed. An ugly like-like with yellowish skin held one of his legs captive. Kicking his foot, Link tried to free himself. The clock was ticking, not only for himself, but for his sister as well._

_Kicking backwards with his free foot, the boy's skate sliced through the loathsome creature's skin. With a high pitched shriek, the like-like released the blonde and retreated to the bottom of the river._

_Zelda still within his grasp, Link shot out both his arms and kicked his legs. Air supply nearly depleted, Link caught his sister and began to swim back to the nearly closed hole. Fighting against the current, the blonde puffed his cheeks out. The urge to breathe was strong._

_So close… Only a few more meters..._

_Ice shattered once again, reopening the just recently closed hole. A large man with dark green eyes and royal blue hair dove into the water. Effortlessly, the man scooped both kids into his arms and handed them up to their panicked, now some what relived, parents._

**Took longer then I thought, but it's here now! I want so badly to tell you all what's going to happen, but... I don't want to ruin the end! pfft. Okay now that I'm done rambling...  
**

**Please review! I want to get to 60! Possibly more! Just 8 reviews to go!**

**Thank you LEva114 for editing**


	8. Believe it or Not

**I don't own LoZ**

**Okay, umm... Be warned, there is a pretty gory scene in this chapter. I'm not sure if I need to go on and change the rating to M. It really depends on your reviews guys. Just let me know if you think the rating should change.**

"Zelda... Please... Please don't go! Stay here!" Link whined, snapping his sweaty palm out towards his sister. He needed her, but more than that, he feared for her. His other two horrific nightmares (visions, as his parents liked to called them) nearly came true... And if he hadn't been there the icy river would have taken her and never given her back. The speeding truck would have hit her, leaving a crushed and mangled Zelda flat against the asphalt, dead...

"Link..." Zelda spoke in a gentle tone, her backpack over her shoulder, "I can't miss another day. I'm already behind as it is." She wound her lips up into a smile, but her eyes didn't quite seem to match. "I promise I'll be back by four at the latest."

Huffing disapprovingly, Link sank back into the hospital bed. His ears drooped slightly as he tucked his hands under his armpits. Ducking his head forward, the blonde touched his nose to his folded arm. "Just be careful, okay? You're my baby sister and if anything happened to you..." He couldn't find the words needed to finish.

"Link," assured the teen preparing to leave, "everything's going to be okay." With a wink, Zelda left her worried brother. Glancing at the empty doorway, Link turned his attention to his untouched breakfast. Groaning, he flopped onto his side and pulled the covers close to his body before shutting his eyes. Maybe he could catch a little bit of peaceful sleep.

* * *

First period was a total disaster. Instead of a rousing game of volleyball or indoor soccer, the coaches decided to go on and start everyone's favorite part of the curriculum. Sex Ed. Of course, most kids couldn't keep from laughing or making some stupid perverted joke - as if the subject wasn't awkward enough?

After the bell rang, Zelda, which was a surprise to most, was the first to scamper out of class. Head hidden behind an armful of textbooks, she ran all the way down to the science wing and into her second period class. She didn't even say hello to Midna or Fi, or even see them...

She had managed to get across campus in ninety seconds flat. Awkward subjects were just not Zelda's thing...

Dumping her books onto her desk, Zelda sighed.

"Zelda?! I wasn't expecting to see you today!"

The blonde snapped her head in the direction of that cheerful voice. She was a little surprised, for she didn't recall seeing its owner while stumbling into the room. Perhaps she just hadn't been paying attention.

"You weren't here yesterday, and neither was your brother. I will admit I got a little worried when I didn't see him in first period!" Ghirahim exclaimed, hopping out of his chair.

"Oh... Well everything's okay, it's just that Link..." She trailed off, flashes of her brother's tortured sleep vividly replaying in her head. Ghirahim stared at the girl, and took a few steps forward as she dropped her head.

"He... He's alright, isn't he?" croaked the teacher, gingerly taking Zelda's shoulders into his hands. Eyes glossy, she looked up.

"He's alright physically, but... He's been having horrible nightmares, and well..." The blonde's voice died in her throat again. She clenched and unclenched her jaw a couple of times before hastily finishing, "They always happen."

Ghirahim remained quiet for a few moments, watching several of his second period students drag themselves into his room.

"Can you stay during lunch today?" he whispered, making sure not to draw everyone's attention. Nodding, the blonde slouched backwards out of his grip and gloomily trotted over to her seat. Ghirahim remained standing in the same place until the bell rang, thinking.

He couldn't possibly be a real prophet... could he?

...No... They all died out a long time ago...

Reassuring himself, the chemistry teacher wound his lips into pleasant smile before waltzing to the front of the room in a positive manor.

"Alright everyone, get out you textbooks and turn to chapter twelve."

* * *

Link gasped in his sleep while tossing his head side to side on the pillow, tangling his threads of blond hair. His face was oily with sweat, and strands of his hair stuck to his paling skin.

It was happening again... And he had no choice but to endure the frightening scenes playing out in his mind. The numbers on the machine monitoring his heart rate began to climb and its periodic beep became faster.

* * *

_Hands and feet bound tightly behind him, Link watched in horror as a slim figure carved away layers of the girl's skin. He flinched while screaming behind the silver tape covering his lips as strands of bloody skin landed on the floor. Skin crawling cackles and ear-splitting screams boomed though what the blonde now assumed was a cellar. Tucking his head into his knees, the boy began sobbing, begging for all of it just to end._

_Another scream ripped from his sister's throat, and he couldn't help but look up. His eyes widened and he nearly vomited at the sight of her. Half her face was covered in crimson, and her extremities were all lacking skin. It was a truly gruesome sight, one that would be imprinted in his memory for the rest of his life, however long it might be._

_"Would you say I've done enough?! Do you think this is all I can do?! Do you think you can handle more?!" the killer laughed out teasingly, reaching for a bottle of cheap white wine. After taking a swig of the beverage, he shot a glance towards Link and flashed a smile. Turning his attention back to Zelda, he chuckled._

_"Want a sip?" He shoved the rim of the bottle to the girl's bleeding lips, urging her to drink. "Come on princess, I know you're thirsty!" Cackled the mad man before forcing the neck of the bottle into her mouth._

_Zelda coughed as the alcohol flooded her mouth and burned her throat. Weakly, she twisted her head away._

_"What, you don't like it?!" teased her tormenter, withdrawing the bottle from the teen's mouth with a pop. With pained eyes, Zelda glanced over at the only member of the murder's captive audience. Just like her, tears stained his cheeks._

_Link whimpered, giving his sister an apologetic look. Eyes stinging, he burst out into tears again._

_Clicking his tongue, their captor bit out, "My, my... Wouldn't want that to get infected, now would we?" Irritated that neither of the two siblings were focusing on him, he poured the bottle of wine o__ver Zelda's wounds. He chuckled hauntingly as she shrieked, the substance burning her fleshless limbs._

_"Please! Please stop! PLEASE!" she begged, pulling against her restraints, desperately trying to ease the sharp, stinging pain. "Ghirahim! Please!"_

_Link's jaw would have dropped if it hadn't been for the tape. The black silhouette torturing his sister slowly transformed. White hair, parted neatly to the side, was draped over half the man's pale face. Ugly black marks swirled up his neck and face and circled around his eyes. His lips weren't coated in while lipstick, but were barren and black, matching his scars._

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Link bolted upright, gasping in shock.

He couldn't believe it... He didn't want to believe it...

His mind went numb, and his fingers gripped the sheets. Visibly shaking, the hospital room and the doctor came into view. Link's eyes darted all over the room, searching for Zelda. He had to see her; he needed to know if she was alright.

"Son, relax… lay back down, okay?" Doctor Borville ordered in a hushed, caring tone, pushing the teen back down onto the bed.

"Wh-where's Zelda?! Where is she?!" the blonde shouted, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Shh... Just relax. Everything's going to be alright."

"Where is she?!" Link repeated, sitting back up. Sighing, the bald doctor glanced down at his watch before forcing the boy onto his back again.

"Still in school," he muttered, poking the needle in his hand at Link's arm. The blonde's eyebrows shot up like rockets the second he realized he was about to receive an injection.

"Wh-what is that?!" He twisted away from the needled and pushed the elderly doctor away with his other hand.

"Just stay still."

"Not until you tell me what that is!" The blonde kicked at the doctor when he attempted to bring the needle near him again.

Sighing, the older man shook his head. "Don't move. I promise I'm only here to help you." Link's heart nearly stopped. What were they trying to do? Sedate him?! Put him back to sleep?! Send him back to that horrible nightmare?! No, Link wouldn't allow it.**  
**

"Get away!" He kicked at the doctor again, this time knocking the needle out of his hand.

"I need two other doctors! Now!" shouted the older man as he bent down to recover the needle. Two men, both with stethoscopes around their necks, came rushing into the hospital room. Doctor Borville didn't have even have to instruct his co-workers to hold onto the thrashing child and keep him temporarily restrained. With his upper body pinned down by two relatively strong men, Link furiously kicked, the blanket once covering him now on the floor.

He yelped as the needle he was trying so hard to stay away from penetrated his trapped left arm. As the medication was forced into his system, his vision became fuzzy. His legs stopped moving and fell back onto the mattress with a thud. It only took a few seconds until everything went dark.

All three doctors took a step back, watching the unconscious boy for a few moment. The youngest of the three bent over and picked up the blanket. He then carefully draped the large piece of blue fabric over the blonde, almost trying to say he was sorry.

"Hopefully he won't start screaming again..." Borville piped up, caressing Link's moist face. He frowned, watching the teen's troubled expression morph into one of total horror. "I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything we can do for this poor lad..." he sighed, pushing his spectacles further up on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Ghirahim sighed as he shut the door of his car.

Link knew... He knew Link knew...

Ghirahim wasn't sure whether to be thrilled or depressed... His secret was out, sort of.

… No one would believe the word of an eighteen year old, not in this case. Ghirahim had a clean record, in the eyes of the authorities, at least. Besides, if Link himself didn't even know he was a prophet... He was safe, for now, and he still had Zelda's trust.

After turning the key in the ignition, the serial killer continued to just sit and stare blankly ahead of him.

But if he was a prophet... Why could he only predict his prey's death? He had done it twice according to his sister. But... why only her?

That part didn't make sense to Ghirahim. Prophets always predicted a large range of events that pertained to a variety of people, not just one. The teacher could never recall a prophet having three visions about one specific person... That just didn't happen.

Putting the car into drive, Ghirahim smiled. He had nothing to worry about. Link wasn't a real prophet; the connection he had was very different. The mass murderer wasn't sure what kind of connection though...

But he would find out soon enough.

Tapping the gas pedal, Ghirahim drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Things were going to work out for him. He knew everything would be alright as long as he was smart about the situation. One mistake, one flaw, and it was all over.

Chuckling to himself, Ghirahim hummed, "This is going be the thrill of a lifetime."

**Okay, I'm thrilled! Thanks to all those who reviewed, I will list everyone next time, I'm just to lazy right now. Please, please review, and please let me know if the rating should change!**

**Thank you LEva114 for editing**


End file.
